


Stationery

by MandMandM



Series: MarcoAce Modern AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace makes fun of Marco's hairstyle through email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stationery

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving my stuff here from FF.net. I wrote this oneshot last November. ^^

The weather was cold. People are cuddling together in the warmth of their homes. And enthusiastic shoppers filled the malls. Tomorrow was December first after all.

And despite the festive mood around him, Marco was sulking.

He hated that he was stuck in his office for more than a day now—and he could see that the end was not coming any time soon. The company was suffering from a major glitch that one of the departments committed, and now, all of them were dealing with the stress. Honestly, Marco was dying to go down and give that department a good scolding for ruining his plans. 

Marco had planned a surprise for Ace. It was their second anniversary tomorrow. Two years after the too-young-for-him man had returned his feelings. For their first anniversary, it had been Ace with the surprise. Marco thought this year was his chance to make up to his lover.

Marco cursed as he slammed his laptop shut and rubbed a hand over his face. The hand that wasn't on his face clenched and he fought the urge to punch something. Or someone. That someone preferably being the reason he was cooped up in his office and not in his room with Ace.

His phone buzzed beside his laptop, and he picked it up, nervousness and guilt filling his stomach when he realized it was a text from Ace.

 _ **How are you? Open your email.**_ was what the text said. Marco felt his shoulders relax. He didn't even know he had become more anxious when his phone buzzed. True, his lover had not appreciated it when Marco first told him the bad news. Ace did not text or call afterwards. And the stressed out blond had believed the younger would ignore him until he actually came home.

The last sentence piqued his interest. Why would Ace ask him to open his email? He understood without asking that his lover was referring to his personal email and not the business one. Did he email something important? Marco quickly brushed off the ludicrous thought that Ace would break up with him over the email. That was beyond impossible and Ace was never that kind of guy. Yet, his too tired mind never let that thought go. What if Ace did do that?

He sighed deeply, albeit shakily, and started booting up his laptop. He opened his personal email and stared at the new message from Ace thirty minutes ago. The subject was simple yet could mean a lot of bad things:  _To Marco_ , and the blond's breath hitched.  _Oh God, please don't let it be…._ Hesitantly, he clicked the message.

And stared for a whole minute.

It was a stationery email and the design was pineapples. The borders were filled with the yellow fruit and the top had  _A pineapple a day keeps the worries away_  in cursive. He knew it was a reference to his unique hairstyle but couldn't bring himself to care. After Marco got over the unexpected sight, he began to read Ace's message. 

_**You stupid, stupid PINEAPPLE!** _

_**Of course you just have to choose work over me! I'm still mad at you!** _

_**And then when I was emailing my editor, I just had to see this pineapple stationery! Of course I'd think about you even if I don't want to.** _

_**Okay, okay, I know I'm being too harsh. I know before we got together that you're one workaholic chicken. You're too responsible for your own good, you damn turkey, and that's one of the reasons why I fell for you! But can't you just take a fucking break once in awhile?! It's our anniversary, for fuck's sake.** _

_**So yeah, I'm still mad, but not that mad because I can't get too mad at you, and you know it.** _

_**And since I know you, I know you haven't eaten anything decent this past twenty-four hours. So I'm bringing you food.** _

_**I'll be there in thirty minutes.**_

Marco wasted no time jumping up and dashing out of his office, leaving his laptop open and even ignoring the office phone that had started to ring. He rounded the corner to his secretary's office and found the source of his anxiety sitting in the sofa with a paper bag, looking slightly angry, but Marco had never seen anything more beautiful. The blond took the steps towards his lover without further ado. 

When Ace saw Marco approaching from the corner of his eye, he turned to him with a glare and opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. Ace was so stunned to see his collected lover looking so … ruffled. Marco had removed his suit jacket, and his blue dress shirt was wrinkled. And Ace hadn't even started talking about how his lover's face looked like. His usually half-lidded eyes were almost wide open as Marco kept them trained on him in a way a thirsty traveler would to an oasis. Those cerulean eyes were blazing with so many emotions and even Marco's mouth and brows were set in an emotion Ace could not fathom.

Ace stood up because, if he was being honest, Marco's appearance and expression were starting to scare him.

Marco did not stop until he had the younger man in his arms, his face buried in the crook of Ace's neck. Apart from Ace's cologne, he inhaled the scent of soap and cinnamon, intriguing him. "I thought I was going to lose you," he admitted.

At that statement, Ace finally understood. He chuckled, returning the hug and ignoring Marco's black-haired secretary who began giggling and squealing silently behind her desk. Ace faintly remembered her saying that she "shipped" him and Marco but didn't know that the hell that meant. Anyway, he focused on the man in his arms and patted his back reassuringly.

"Ah, no. You'd have to try harder if you wanted to get rid of me," Ace teased with a smile.

"Never," Marco almost shouted, making Ace grin even wider. "I'm so sorry, Ace, yoi. I'm sorry for making you upset."

Ace pulled away from the embrace but held the blond's hand securely in one of his. "You should be. But I'm not here to make you feel worse. I'm here to feed you."

The man with the pineapple hair finally smiled after many hours. "I figured. What did you bring?"

"Well since I can't cook, I bought a three course meal! More coffee, too. And if you wanted a different kind of dessert, I can arrange that," Ace offered suggestively, smiling cheekily.

Marco mirrored the younger's expression. "I'll take you up on that offer." He led Ace to his office as his secretary was hyperventilating in the background for some reason. "And Ace."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came today."

Ace snorted. "Thank that pineapple stationery for changing my mood."

 


End file.
